


Superpower (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [43]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Devotion, Fanvids, Love, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: An ode to Nagron beauty that comes from deep, everlasting love, through good times and bad.
Set to "Superpower" by Beyonce, featuring Frank Ocean.





	

  
[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njSFU3QmlfVGlDVTQ/view?usp=sharing)  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The soulful quality of this song is reminiscent of Etta James, for me. I like that it depicts the *journey* of love, not just the destination. 
> 
> There are so many beautiful moments between Agron and Nasir... I included a few in this one that I haven't used in any of my other fanvids. I love the way they look at each other and how they react to each other, even in the little throwaway moments you might only catch on repeat viewings, or in slow motion. There is SO MUCH to watch when you slow their scenes down and just observe them. Damn these are some excellent performances *_*
> 
> I love how the refrain, "Couldn't break us down" says so much about them... how Nasir came back from his horrific stab wound, how Agron came back from crucifixion... but even in a broader sense how they both survived enslavement and fought for their own freedom and for others as well. The refrain also feels incredibly triumphant against the image of Agron and Nasir walking away as survivors of it all.


End file.
